


Weight Gain & Loss

by TheElfiestElf



Category: Street Fighter, Tekken
Genre: Crossover, Crossover Pairings, Cutesy, Fluff, M/M, im so fucking gay for this ship i s2g
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-03-15
Updated: 2017-03-19
Packaged: 2018-10-01 17:18:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,486
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10194803
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheElfiestElf/pseuds/TheElfiestElf
Summary: (Title is a wip)Alex was just your typical wrestler and mechanic from Manhattan who liked to go to cafe's and bars (if only for the pizza and coffee the respectful establishments had), but things suddenly change when he meets someone who makes his heart race and face flushed.





	1. Sweet Latte Leaves

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> AND SO IT BEGINS, i hope at least a few others like this fic as well aha, enjoy!

Chilly, jacket weather flooded the streets of Manhattan, New York today. Early October meant that the cold was starting to come in slowly, more present than usual as winter approached.  
Still, no matter what kind of weather the Bronx faced, Alex couldn't slack off on his training. The only good reasons to slack off were either that he was sick, injured, or it was a day off. 

He had to improve his skills as much as possible. He had to perfect each technique Tom taught him, and with both him and Patricia's encouragement it was hard to NOT want to perfect these skills.

Since it was cold, and Alex had a bit of cash on him, he decided to stop at Café Eliza- a cafe that he usually passed every day whether to go shopping or something of the sort, to grab some drinks for himself, Tom, and Patricia.  
He often stopped by Café Eliza to grab some coffee or even tea, despite the fact that Alex himself wasn't much of a tea drinker, but certain Café's prepared their tea in a way that surely had him coming back for more.

Supposedly the Café was owned by the wife of U.S. Martial arts champion Ken Masters, and secretly, Alex hoped maybe someday he could meet the champion if he ever decided to pop in.  
But enough about fantasies, he needed to get in line now or else it'd be a good hour and a half wait to get all 3 drinks (an hour and a half that he didnt really have time to waste)  
He stood in the thankfully short line and soon ordered their drinks. Two large coffee's, one with vanilla creamer, chocolate powder and extra sugar, the other mostly black with a few splashes of hazelnut creamer. For Patricia, he decided to get her a strawberry matcha Boba tea, since she liked her bubble tea. 

Now waiting by the counter as the barista's made his drinks, Alex now had to find a way to amuse himself for now.  
He didn't carry a cell phone (he couldn't pay for one, but he had a landline in his trailer), nor did he have a laptop.  
Hm.  
He fiddled with his bomber jacket a bit, snuggling into the warm wooly inside and the cold shielding leather on the outside, before sighing. Soon growing bored of that, he let his eyes wander aimlessly around the room, glancing at everyone else sitting in the café on their phones or computers.  
However he swore he almost felt his heart skip a beat when his eyes landed on another blond male.  
He was rather heavy set, but Alex had a feeling that the weight was decieving, since the mans arms looked to be thick and finely sculpted.  
To most, the man would simply be labeled as 'fat', but Alex knew a fighter when he saw one (usually), and this man was no jobber either. With a build like that, he'd be able to topple cars, EASILY.  
Damn..  
His face wasn't all that bad either. It was round, flushed, kind of cute because of that, and was lined with stubble on his chin and jaw that trailed to his upper lip.  
Not a blemish to be seen on his face either, so it was safe to assume he wasn't one of those people who spent time in their mother's basements reading comics or something.

He was a heavy set, world class fighter in Alex's book.  
And *god* was he handsome.  
Wait... What did he just think?  
Was he... Falling for some stranger who he doesn't even know!? What is this, some sort of shitty romance novel for teens?  
Ugh.

Alex didn't realize it, but he had been staring at the man long enough for the other blond to notice and give the blushing wrestler an odd look.  
As soon as they made eye contact, Alex immediately tensed up and looked away quickly.  
How embarrassing.  
He hoped he'd never see the man again.  
Secretly, deep deep down, he wished to at least learn the mans name, and if he truly was a fighter. Get to know him a little, he supposed  
.  
GAH- this was hopeless. Maybe training will get his mind off of this.

He noticed then the man started to get up and frantically Alex checked to see if his drinks were ready- as if on cue, they were each set on the counter one after another in a portable cup holder, and so he swiftly grabbed the drinks and left the café, nearly dashing out due to his racing, near panicking heart.

That was SO awkward, he thought, mind thrown in a tizzy. 'I made a fuckin' idiot outta myself back there. I cant let dumb thoughts like that get the best of me.'  
So he trudged along the chilled concrete to Tom's private gym, hoping to clear his head and get some insight on what the hell came over him.


	2. Over and Over

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapter 2 is here! Theres a bit from Bobs side of the story in here, enjoy!

Finally Alex reached his destination and quickly rushed inside, the warm atmosphere inside the gym quickly shedding him of any feeling of cold that he had.

"Alex!"  
He turned to see Patricia, Toms daughter, waving at him before she jogged over to him. Her father currently sparring with another gym patron when he noticed his apprentice.

"Hey, there you are!"  
Tom exclaimed, letting go of his opponent.  
"Take a break, big guy. We'll continue later." He gave the other man a hearty pat on the shoulder and went over to Alex, noticing the drinks.  
"You stop and get these for us? Alex, you didn't have to,"  
Tom began, a warm smile on his face, "I would've bought drinks for us when we were done!"  
"Yeah, well, I had a li'l bit of cash on me so I figured I'd bring you two somethin nice."  
With that said, Patricia and Tom both took their drinks and the three went to go sit on the sidelines before starting Alex's training for the day.

"So, you've _never_ seen that guy before?" Patricia asked after sipping some of her bubble tea, since Alex just finished telling them about what had happened at Café Eliza.

"Nope. Not once. He looked like a fighter though, 'dunno who he is or if his name's even out there."  
Alex shrugged, gulping down some sweetened, creamy coffee and sighing.  
"Maybe he's an underground fighter or something! You go to those things sometimes, don't you, Alex?"  
"Rarely," He replied, "hardly a challenge down ther when I do. Plus, lots of illegal shit goes on there and I really don' wanna be involved with that."  
As the two talked, Tom thought over the feelings Alex described. His heart skipping a beat and speeding up, his face feeling hot, and he could feel himself shiver a small bit... Hm..

"Alex," Tom spoke up finally, the duo currently talking looking over at the elder.  
"You're not dating anyone currently right? Not big on the dating scene?"  
Alex squinted.  
"What's _that_ gotta do wit' anythin'?"  
"Just answer the question, kid."  
"Ugh, _**no**_ , I'm not." Alex rolled his eyes.  
"Why do you care?"  
Tom looked him in the eyes, smiling a bit.  
"I think we found your first crush."

* * *

  
"Ugh, this is hopeless-" he shook his head, studying the final sales rack he saw at the store.  
"This place just doesn't have everything necessary for my diet. Maybe I overlooked some things? I dunno." Bob Richards sighed, scratching his head.  
"This place said their food and items were good for everyone, but I guess they meant 'good for weight loss' instead. Tch. Typical."

Anyone who wasn't interested in fighting tournaments wouldn't really recognize the "fat hero", as he was called by most.  
Sure, he may have been big, but he kept his body this way for a good few reasons.  
He loved himself, even when crowds would scoff and boo him because of his weight, he didn't let their words sting him.  
Bob's body was the perfect combination of speed and weight, and it proved to be a good weapon in the ring of fighting.  
  
He'd be damned to lose weight and let his hard work go to waste.

Of course, Bob could shed weight pretty easily if he tried, but all his effort went to keeping himself this size.  
He needed calories, lots of them, and this store had too many things that were low calorie.  
"Ugh, I'm just gonna take my business elsewhere..." he thought, before spotting a bag of chips.

Sure, they were probably low calorie too, but he needed something to tie him over before he went to the buffet at the hotel he was staying at.

"... Might as well, _for the road_."

* * *

  
"Aww, Alex has a boyfriend!"  
"N--No I don't! _CAN IT_ , Patricia-!"  
The wrestlers face was flushed bright red as the girl he thought of as a sister teased him playfully.

"Alex, your feelings for that man are pretty apparent. Even if "love at true sight" is a joke, I think you caught a little love bug, kiddo."  
Tom chuckled, lightly punching Alex in the shoulder as the blonde male pouted, grumbling to himself.

Alex was absolutely embarrassed, and had a hard time believing that he was in love- with some _stranger_ , no less.  
... But he had to admit, he _did_ want to see the other man again... His face, his muscles- GAH.  
**STOP THAT**.

"S-So whaddya want me to do?? _Look_ for this guy? He could be anywhere!"  
Tom thought for a moment.  
He was eager to help Alex, he's known the blond since he was just a young boy, and cared for him like his own since the day his parents died.  
Alex was never alone to face any problem as long as he and Patricia were still alive.

"Well, best thing we can do is try to look him up. Since you don't have any electronics that use the internet, I'll leave that to 'Tricia."  
The ginger girl smiled and nodded.  
"Got it!"  
"Meanwhile," Tom looked at Alex, "we're gonna ask around, see if he's recently been to any place we've been to. Try to get a name, at least."  
He explained to the younger man, who looked to be a bit more interested than he was earlier.

"You in?"  
Tom asked, grinning.  
Alex hesitated a moment, before nodding.  
"Yeah, I wanna know his name... I'm so mad I was too flushed to ask him."  
"It's alright kid. We'll do that later, for now, let's get to training." Tom replied encouragingly, standing up.  
Alex's eyes lit up at that and immediately went to take off his bomber jacket and shirt, revealing suspenders as he tied the red plaid around his waist.

" _I'm ready._ "


	3. The Tomorrow Visitor

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapter 3 is here! Enjoy! Things are starting to pick up now.

A few hours passed, some street food was eaten, sights were seen, but still Bob hadn’t come across another grocery store other than the health foods store he was at earlier. Great, and he had nothing to eat for dinner tonight, or to snack on later.  
  
Well, eating out every so often wasn’t so bad.

Especially when you had the cash.

Still, eating well prepared food _every_ day wasn’t on Bob’s to-do list. He’d run out of money rather quickly if he decided to do that, after all, he was the type of guy who liked to eat a bag of chips, or a slice of pizza while lying in bed watching some random show on TV.  
Even enjoying all that while relaxing in a pool- or hell, at the hot tub at the hotel!

That sounded like a **_great_** way to relax.

But even so, he still needed some groceries- after all he liked to wake up with a nice cup of coffee in the morning, and preparing it in his penthouse suite at the hotel was the best way to start the day while he was here.

Bob Richards wasn’t a millionaire, sure, but he had the privilege to enjoy luxuries now and then from the money he earned from tournaments and fights he won.  
Especially luxuries that had prepaid trips.

Because the trip to Manhattan was prepaid, Bob had a good swell of cash for himself to spend, and even mused the idea of buying one of those expensive gold donuts that were being sold now- they were only _topped_ with edible gold however, but he supposed that didn’t stop some businesses from selling a _single_ $120 donut to a customer.

They probably didn’t even taste all that good either.  
_Total rip off._

Still, he sighed and thought for a moment on what his next move should be.  
Maybe asking some locals where everything is would help…

  
Yeah, that sounded like a good start.

 

* * *

 

 

Sweat dripped down to the floor from Alex’s face and torso as training for the day had subsided, the blond wrestler panting heavily, along with his opponent, whom was the same one Tom was fighting earlier.  
He’d decided after a little one on one, Alex should face off against the new recruit to the gym- he wasn’t a jobber, that’s for sure.

“Alright, that’s it for today you two. Good work!” Tom exclaimed, he and Patricia clapping at the two fighters’ performance in the ring.  
Alex stood up straight and exited the ring, heading over to his things and taking out a rag to dry himself off, Patricia grabbing him a bottle of cold water for him to guzzle down, to which he eagerly took it and did just that.

“You’ve been working hard Alex,” Tom began, sitting next to the exhausted young adult, “but you’re slacking a little, aren’t you?”  
Alex chuckled, “Just a li’l. I’m still on that diet you got me on though, so with a bit of exercise every day I ain’t gainin’ any fat.”  
Tom playfully ruffled his student’s hair, “That’s my boy. Hey, you feel like gettin’ a few drinks tonight?” He offered, to which Alex politely declined.  
“Nah, not t’night Tom, we have other plans tonight, remember?”  
“Oh _right!_ How about you come over in the morning and we’ll show you what we find?” Tom asked, Alex nodding in agreement.  
“Sounds good. I’m gonna head out, I gotta get dinner ready or else I’m gonna have to grab my fourth pizza this week.”

He put on his shirt and coat, grabbed his bag, and whatever was left of his hot chocolate/coffee, and bid his family goodbye for now.

Now, to get some dinner and some snacks, since he was running low on chips and all.  
Maybe he should pick up some ice cream too?  
… Nah, not this week.

Alex entered the store, grabbed a basket and began getting things that he was running low on. Cereal, eggs, some chips, sweets, bread…  
Shit, he needed milk.  
Maybe he still had some at home?  
…  
Better be safe than sorry.

Alex made his way back over to the dairy department of the store, and was _shocked_ that the milk was extremely picked over.  
Sure, the eggs were just a little ways away from the milk, but how did he not notice there were only two or three cartons of milk left on the shelves?! It was like they were practically giving them away!  
Then again, they kind of were, since the milk was on sale- “Buy one, get one free” so you’d be getting two for the price of one.  
It’s not a bad deal at all. No wonder the milk was nearly gone.

Well, it was better to have an extra gallon in the fridge in case he needed it, so he reached out to grab one of the cartons just as he noticed another gloved hand reaching for the other one he was going to take to get the ‘free’ milk.

His head turned looked to the owner of the limb and his face flushed, eyes widening. 

_It was him._

* * *

 

 

Bob had finally managed to find a grocery store that didn’t specialize in weight loss, or special gluten free diets, thanks to a few locals who pointed it out to him. It was just a few blocks away from Café Eliza, so that was good.  
How did he not notice it earlier?  
Then again, the store was kind of hard to see at first since the shops around it were much flashier, no matter how big the store was.

He’d gathered the groceries he needed, some snacks and coffee for the morning… Wait, did he grab milk?  
Dammit. He almost forgot…  
Bob preferred milk to standard coffee creamer since the sugar wouldn’t do much for him, he didn’t favor extremely sweet coffee. Just some milk and sugar in a standard hazelnut roast was all he needed.

But wait, the milk was gone when he passed it last, due to the sale… Perhaps there was a small chance there was just one carton left?  
He quickly went back to grab a carton, surprised to see there were two! He’d get the chance to get a free gallon for… Well, whatever he’d need a second gallon of milk for.

He reached up to grab one of the last two, but noticed someone reaching for the one right next to it…  
Oh- It was that guy from the Café who kept staring at him with that flushed look on his face, like he had now.  
Bob wondered what this bigger guy’s deal was, he didn’t look that way until he noticed Bob in the café. Was he a fan? Or just socially awkward when it came to fat people?

Who knows, since the man rushed out of the café when Bob tried to go over and ask him what was wrong.

“Hey, you’re from earlier, right? Café Eliza? You were kinda staring at me.” The heavy set martial artist gave him a warm smile.  
Might as well try to make a good first impression.

  
“I’m Bob,” He extended a gloved hand to the other blonde.  
“And _you?_ ”

* * *

 

Oh god oh god _oh god he smiled at him_ \- and now he was actually talking to him—why was his heart racing so fast!? It felt like he couldn’t breathe almost, he couldn’t say anything.

_Calm down Alex, he’s trying to be nice, this could be the only time you get to see him again. Don’t ruin it._

He sighed after the man, Bob, introduced himself.

“Alex,” The wrestler began, suddenly blurting out his name. _Calm down damn you._

“I—I’m uh, Alex. Glad I can finally uh… p--put a name to the face, Bob.”  
Bob nodded in agreement,  
“Likewise, Alex,” The taller male’s heart jumped in his chest when he heard the other say his name, letting out a deep, hushed breath. “It’s nice to meet you. You a fan?”

…Fan?  
So this Bob was famous? He must’ve been a fighter, then.  
“O—Oh uh. No- I uh… I’ve never heard of you before, really,” Shit, that sounded kind of rude, didn’t it? Pick it back up, _pick it back up!!_  
“B—But I’m glad I do now! You’re a fighter, a—ain’t ya? So am I..! We uh.. We should spar sometime!”  
Goddammit, that was so awkward, why did he blurt that out.

“Yeah! I am, I’m not the U.S. Martial arts champ, but I’m a bit of a big deal, some would say. I’m just a guy that’s got a knack for fighting.” Alex heaved a sigh of relief when Bob explained himself a bit more, glad that his gut wasn’t wrong for assuming Bob fought.

“You look like quite the challenge, Alex. You should stop by my hotel sometime while I’m in Manhattan, my room’s big enough for us to spar, I’d say. Here, lemme give you my room number-“  
Alex couldn’t believe it, he was actually making plans with his crush on the same day he saw him…

What are the odds, right?  
Christ.

Bob wrote down the information, and handed Alex a small slip of paper.  
“The first one’s my room number, since I’m close to the top floor. The second is the phone to my room, and the third is my cell in case I’m not in my room. See you tomorrow!” Bob was about to leave, but then turned around to the still flushed Alex who was shakily holding the paper with his face flushed red.

“Oh and uh…” He began, Alex looking up to the other blond.  
“Could you bring one of those gallons of milk with you? I’d like one, but I don’t need two all that much. You’d get one for free anyway.” Alex nodded quietly.

“Great! See you tomorrow, Alex. I’m looking forward to it.”  
And with that, Bob left to go pay for his things, leaving Alex all flushed as his eyes returned to his paper.

 _Damn, if he had a phone, he could tell Patricia and Tom…_ He was shaking so badly- it felt so surreal, but…

Alex was glad that he went to the store.

 


End file.
